Nine Circles
Not to be confused with Nine Circles by BetaArtz or Nine CircleX by Viprin. Nine Circles (commonly abbreviated to NC) is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by Zobros. It is the third most popular Demon level in Geometry Dash. This level inspired many other users to create remakes that are referred to as "Nine Circles Levels". Description This is Zobros’s very first original level. It utilizes 1.9 creator assets and features a now trademark strobe-light wave at triple speed for the bulk of the level. Nine Circles is a very, if not the most influential, level in Geometry Dash. After it was uploaded, an unknown creator at the time, named SuperPizzaLuigi, jumped to work to create his own remake Fairydust, which is arguably the level that started the Nine Circles trend. Numerous creators have made Nine Circles levels which include Sonic Wave, Poltergeist, and Jawbreaker. Nine Circles levels are known to have intense dub-step songs as well as portals in the order C, S, B, C, W, C. Though it was considered of extreme difficulty soon following its release (with the labelled difficulty "H3LL" being popularized by YouTuber AleXPain24), it is now generally considered a easy/medium demon, despite its community rating of Hard. Gameplay The level starts off with an easy cube segment, consisting of a few simple jumps and some tricks. It then increases in difficulty with a double speed ship sequence, which is made of slopes that can make the level trickier and tight spaces. This part needs good timing and the player must know when to tap and when not to, because this is crucial in order to avoid crashing. Next, the player enters a ball segment, involving jump rings and gravity portals. This part and memorization because of the many fake jump rings and because the player must have crucial timing for the jump rings to avoid crashing into a gear or spike. Then comes another easy cube, which consists of two simple jumps. Keep in mind that some timing is required though, because there are gears over the place where the cube is supposed to jump. Then the drop of the song comes, which signals a drastic increase in difficulty as it enters one of the most famous waves in GD. The wave has seizure-inducing effects, which can distract the player and even make them lose focus. The structure of the wave consists of many tight spaces, size portals, gravity portals, and speed portals. The wave can be divided into 4 segments in the level for those trying to practice. # Regular size wave. Mostly timing. # Regular size anti-gravity wave. Also mostly timing. Goes dual at the end. Note this dual has a couple of irritating bugs. The second user coin is located here. # Mini wave segment. This starts using more crucial timing and a lot of mashing. # Mini anti-gravity wave segment. Probably the hardest section of the level, this goes dual near the end and has some fairly confusing areas. After the wave, the last form, a medium difficulty cube, follows, which involves a lot of timed jumps and fakes. The first jump ring must also be well timed, because hitting it too early will cause the player to hit the ceiling of a block and cause the player to crash. The end is extremely troll and annoying to do, so be careful. The level ends with Zobros' name, similar to most of his original levels. This signature is often replicated in other Nine Circles levels. Errors * Right before the ship sequence, after the first cube segment when there are blue jump pads, the player can enter the ship sequence in anti-gravity. This will always result in a crash as there is no normal gravity portal before the ball segment. * During the ball segment, at 27%, the player can hit the ground and crash if he/she taps the blue ring too late or the following yellow ring too early. * At the dual wave segment, right before the mini wave transition, there are two bugs. One, where you can enter the mini wave segment in anti-gravity, and the other, where the wave misses the mini portal and stays big. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins, all of which require moderate skill to obtain. The second coin is arguably the hardest one to get and the last and first ones being significantly easier. * The first coin is at the ball segment. The player must skip a jump ring and land on top of the coin before having to switch gravity and get back on course. * The second coin is at the wave section. When the wave is in anti-gravity, the user coin can be seen on top of a saw blade. To get it, the player must avoid the normal route and have some very precise timing in order not to crash into the saw-blade. Upon getting the coin, tap once before tapping and holding a second time to get out of the danger zone. * The last coin is at the final cube section. Hitting the edge of the second-last jump pad and bouncing on the jump ring in the last second shoots the icon far enough from the last jump pad and under Zobros's name. The surrounding spikes disappear while the coin appears on screen with a message from Zobros saying: "NOICE." Trivia * The level was easier when it was first created, but then Zobros updated the level to make it harder, after which he updated the level to make it the same it was before. Most recently, he updated the level with User Coins, and their positions are shown above. *The Level uses the second drop of the song, Nine Circles by NightKillA, the BPM in the song fluctuates from 170, the off drop, beginning cube section and the ship section, this section of the song is Drumstep, a Dubstep subgenre with a higher beats per minute level, then when the drop begins, the song slows to a midtempo 110 BPM, and the genre transforms into Moombahcore, a Glitch Hop subgenre with Dubstep influences, as the drop ends, the piano section in the song transforms back into a 170 BPM. * If the song is changed to another song by NightKillA in their characteristic style, Fairydust, retaining the start time of the song, it will synchronize almost perfectly with the level. This is because many of NightKillA's songs reuse a so-called "template", sharing tempo, segments, repetition, length, etc. * This is Zobros' most famous level, having countless of other remakes of this that have gotten noticed and occasionally featured. * Cyclic created his version of Nine Circles, naming it Sonic Wave, but he replaced it with a remake of Back on Track, apparently due to accusations of hacking. Sonic Wave was considerably harder than Down Bass or Crimson Clutter, however since it now is removed, the latter is currently the hardest. Sonic Wave was later on verified by Sunix, thus being the hardest. * Most of the Nine Circles Levels have music that are composed by Rukkus. * This is one of the old levels before Update 2.0 whose creators added silver user coins, along with Breakthrough, ForceDynamix, Easy, Adrift, and many more. * A debate has been born since people could not say if Jawbreaker is harder than Nine Circles or vice versa. In a first time people claimed Jawbreaker as the harder, then the level was revalued to easier. *Like many of Zobros' levels, its description is “Easy." Soundtrack Fails * AleXPain24 crashed at the last cube section. * Weoweoteo crashed at 86% at the last cube. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 85% and 86% percent. * Milesman34 crashed at 83% and 90%. * IceKane crashed at 87%. * Remy202 crashed at 87%. * God Heis crashed in the last jump at 96%. * EricVanWilderman crashed near the end at 94%. * Geometry Dash Joash crashed at 83% four times, 84% four times, 85%, 86%, 87%, 91%, and 93% on the triple spike. * GodGamerZero crashed at 93%. * Qibli died at 94% on mobile on the hanging spike. * Temporum died at 96% on mobile trying to obtain the final coin. * Blloopy crashed at 94%. * PotatoLegend721 crashed at 94%. * Decarex crashed at 97% due to his mouse glitching out. * MrSpud8 crashed at 87% on mobile. * Razing717 crashed at 93%. * Gamer125 crashed at 85%. Gallery NineCirclesCoin1.png|First user coin NineCirclesCoin2.png|Second user coin NineCirclesCoin3.png|Third user coin NineCirclesMenu.png|Nine Circles level selection Screenshot_2016-06-07-00-51-10.png|Nine Circles when it was harder Walkthrough . The original Nine Circles.]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:1.9 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Featured Levels